wolverineandthexmenanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
'''Cyclops '''is a mutant and member of the X-Men. He is one of the team's original members and once it's leader. Personality Scott is a natural born leader. He originally had doubt in himself when first starting out on the X-Men, but eventually he gained self-esteem. Scott is quick to blame himself, mostly for things he couldn't prevent in the slightest. As a child just becoming the first X-Man and joining the group, he was very sensitive and easily put down when made fun of by others. After Jean disappeared, Scott lived his life from that point in despair until he was reunited with her. Scott would usually sit at his apartment and think to himself about all of his great times with Jean. He missed her dearly and even became frustrated and angry at Wolverine after he talked to him about her. Scott's temper made him slightly careless with her powers, best case would be when he shot Wolverine out of his apartment when he tried to convince him to quit being sad over Jean. Scott's frustration blinded him in believing that anyone could have seen him use his powers. In theory, Cyclops became Wolverine's Wolverine when joining the team again. Mainly due to his different ideas and disobeying several of Wolverine's established rules while on the team under his leadership. With their relationship getting even worse, Scott decided after his last patrol for Jean to stop chasing after her and focus on the team. History Scott Summers lost his parents when he was a small child during an airplane crash. He and his brother used the last parachutes. Scott's parachute became faulty and he hit the ground hard, causing a coma. Scott stayed in the coma for two years before waking up, in a hospital and realizing his situation. His powers came full circle when he was bullied one and pushed on the ground, triggering them. After blasting one of the kids with them, he was put in juvenile place and found by a man named Charles Xavier. Charles gave Scott a visor, designed to control his powers and allow him to fire them at his own will. At some point later, Scott and Charles recruited other mutants into a group of mutants called the X-Men (which included Angel, Beast, and Iceman) . After being humiliated and laughed at in front of and by the other X-Men, Scott determined he was not ready to be an X-Men. Scott went with Xavier to recruit Jean Grey into the X-Men. While Charles and Jean's father were talking, Scott and Jean instantly took likings to each other. Scott and the other X-Men went into their first battle with Magneto. As Jean stayed inside the Blackbird, Scott and the other three X-Men fought Magneto. His powers were taken advantage of by Magneto, who used his powers to shoot around the area they were fighting at. Jean spoke to him telepathically and told him to open his eyes. Scott didn't want to at first, but Jean convinced him to. He opened his eyes and discovered that Jean could control his powers. After being told what to do by Jean, Scott shot Magneto directly in the chest and won the battle for the X-Men. Scott stayed on the X-Men for years until encountering Wolverine. When Wolverine began to flirt with Jean, Scott became angry so he tried battle him, but when Jean came she took Wolverine's side. This was due to Scott's protection being the first thing on Jean's mind, who told Wolverine not to fight him. After an explosion at the mansion and the disappearance of both Jean and Charles Xavier, Scott spent most of his time in a rundown apartment, sitting and being sad about Jean. One day, Logan came to his apartment and talked to him in a very rude demeanor. Scott warned him to back off, but, Logan continued to egg him. Scott became so furious that he shot Logan out of his apartment's window. He went back to the mansion and regrouped with the other X-Men. New recruit Emma Frost made a comment about Wolverine being very desperate due to Cyclops being back on the team. On the Blackbird, Emma read his mind and told him to just ask her where Jean was already. He asked her if she could find Jean. She told him to ask Wolverine if she could stay. Once they arrived, Scott shot down several doors looking for Xavier. He came into direct conflict with Magneto and tried to defeat him, with aid from the other X-Men. He was quickly overpowered and held back from fighting. While briefly fighting Magneto, Scott shot several optic blast at him before being tied to a wall with metal pieces. He and the other X-Men were freed by Magneto and were shown Xavier. After they took him home, Wolverine gave Scott and the others a speech about them being a team. Now reunited with the X-Men, Scott continued to spend most of his time by himself, sad about Jean. After Kitty knocked on his door and told him that Storm was in trouble, he got himself together and went with Wolverine and the others to save her. When he arrived in Africa, he and Wolverine shot several hard pieces of ice falling from the sky. When he found Storm under the possession of the Shadow King, he watched the Shadow King try to go in Wolverine's body and Emma's fight with him. After the Shadow King was defeated, Storm rejoined the team. Scott came to Emma a few days later and asked her why she couldn't locate Jean. Emma implied to him that Jean may be dead. After she stopped using Cerebro, he told her he was sorry, before she told him it was Wolverine who stopped her. After Wolverine told him and the other X-Men to rescue a mutant and hand him back to the government, Scott told him that he had no interest in recapturing mutants. .]] As he was about to walk out, Scott was told by Wolverine that if they didn't find him, all mutants would be eradicated. After rescuing Nitro, he and the other X-Men had a ground confrontation with the Brotherhood. After Storm was knocked out, Cyclops shot Avalanche, taking him out instantly. The team succeeded in getting Nitro and took him with them. He and his fellow X-Men arrived at Trask Industries. He asked Logan if he actually had a plan, to which Logan responded by saying something didn't smell right. After Wolverine said getting in was way too easy, Cyclops told him to do it the hard way. He blasted through a part of the building, letting all of the X-Men in. Scott and the other X-Men stopped Wolverine from seemingly killing Angel, after shooting Wolverine, he told him to give him another reason. After the shape shifer, Mystique, turned into Storm, Scott and the others chased after her. Scott went to a cafe, sat down and drank very little of his coffee as he stared at a picture of himself and Jean. He saw several women who looked like Jean and sadly watched them. He left the cafe and saw old enemy Harpoon. He chased after him and took him back to the mansion knocked out cold. After Emma told him that he had never met Jean, Scott continued to become sadder. He opted to go after Harpoon, but, Wolverine told him to forget about it, as he didn't want to start a war. Cyclops reminded him that he'd gone to was for far less and Wolverine told him that he'd never drag the team into it. Scott told him that he would go on his own and went to the garage. Just as he got on his bike, Emma told him that she would be able to help him by telling him the location Harpoon was headed to. He asked her why she didn't tell him earlier. She told Scott she was afraid of how Logan would react. Scott went below ground level and used his optic blast to blow almost an entire street to ruins. He chased after Vertigo and followed her back to her base. He attacked Arkmite and asked angrily what he had done with Jean. Arkmite shot him back and ran out of the base. He used Wolverine's motorcycle and chased after Arkmite. He was lured to Mr. Sinister's base and fought Multiple Man and several of his copies. He was saved by the other X-Men and was warned by Wolverine that he'd kick him off the team. Scott assured Logan that he would stay. Scott listened to a new broadcast informing the public that twelve facilities had been attacked and destroyed in almost simultaneous order. Wolverine asked him if wanted to get ready. Cyclops and the other X-Men stopped Armor from tearing up the city. Cyclops aided the other X-Men and Brotherhood in stopping a few Sentinels attacking the city, he provided cover for Emma as she looked after an unconscious Storm. He told Emma to get his fallen comrade and friend back to safty. He told Quicksilver to go ahead of them while he and Avalanche took cover. The two destroyed a few Sentinels together. He decided to quit the X-Men after endangering both himself and Wolverine during an encounter with Juggernaut. He was told by Emma Frost that she could erase his memories of Jean. He remembered his awakening in the hospital, his first use of his powers, meeting Charles Xavier and Jean Grey and his first confrontation with Magneto. He also remembered the first time he met Wolverine and when he fought him over Jean. He and Emma found out it was Jean who caused the explosion due to the Phoenix Force. Scott used his new found knowledge of the incident and came to Wolverine. The two told Charles about it. Charles cut the two off and Scott asked him why he and Wolverine were cut off. Wolverine told him that's the way it goes sometimes and asked him if he was going to join the X-Men when they save the world. He and Emma went to find Jean after Emma got her signal on Cerebro. He saw Archangel and shot him with full force. He reunited with Jean, who did not recognize or remember him. He and Emma fought Archangel when they got outside. He told Jean to get in the van and explained to her who Mister Sinister was, as well as explaining that Archangel used to be a good friend to both of them before Sinister changed him. He, Jean and Emma, while in the van, fell down a cliff and their van was smashed up, but, still drivable. Scott and Jean were separated from Emma and were captured by Archangel. Mister Sinister used an injection to get their genetics. He and Jean were about to be killed by Archangel, but, were saved by Wolverine. After several of Sinister's goons showed up, Scott got to shoot a couple of them. He took Jean back to the mansion and told her that he would make sure she got her memories back before being knocked out by Emma Frost. He woke up and asked around the mansion in panic if anyone had seen what happened to her. He asked Logan if he was going crazy due to him locking up Emma Frost, who he did not know was behind Jean's abduction. He went with Wolverine and the majority of the X-Men to fight Sentinels. He and Emma went to free Jean. He entered the room the Hellfire Club was keeping her in by shooting the door down and barraging blast at everyone. He fought several of them, before being taken down. He was used as bait by Selene for Emma to turn back into her diamond form. She told Emma if she didn't turn back, she would drain Scott's life. Selene told Scott that Emma could not be trusted and told him that she was the one who caused the explosion at the mansion. He didn't believe her until she told him exactly how everything she did happened. He was finally reunited with Jean, this time with her memories. The two left Emma tied up, only for Wolverine to untie her. Scott tried to fight the Phoenix on his own, but, was beaten easily. After Emma sacrificed herself to the Phoenix, Scott and the other X-Men were told by Xavier that he was happy to see the see them all reunited, but, the Age of Apocalypse was upon them. Relationships Jean Grey Scott instantly liked Jean from the moment he saw her. After she helped him defeat Magneto the first time the X-Men fought him, their relationship grew over the years and became more complex. Wolverine Charles Xavier Appearances Background in other media Trivia *This is the first version of Cyclops to wear the hood from the comics since the 1988 television pilot "Pryde of the X-Men". *This is the first time Cyclops has worn a jacket while in costume. *It is possible that the same visors Cyclops was given as a teenager by Xavier, is the same one he wore as an adult. *Cyclops is usually portrayed as the leader in other X-Men related media, making this a fresh concept for the show. Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes